


A Journey of Unknowns

by Maniacal_Meeka



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, Gods, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacal_Meeka/pseuds/Maniacal_Meeka
Summary: You have died and are now wandering through the underworld,Aka: I wonder what that good ol post death journey is like.
Kudos: 1





	A Journey of Unknowns

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my interpretation of the underworld journey. I believe that it would be quite the passive experience mostly fueled by an inert instinct to press onward and an unnatural apathy towards the various strange things one would come across.

Walking along the dimly lit caves I came upon a river. This river was very off putting for reasons I cannot begin to comprehend, the best way to describe it is somehow the river commands a most fearful reverence. Despite my thirst I kept well away from the river’s shore. A bit after I first came across the river I saw a man, his face hidden under a dark cloak, “Give me the fare and I’ll take you across so you may continue your journey.” 

“What?” I was initially so confused by his words but as he continued to refuse repeating himself I started to look on my person for any form of payment I might have. It was at this moment I noticed something under my tounge. It was a coin… I was taking a moment to ponder how I hadn’t noticed it until the ferryman cleared his throat impatiently. At this I abashedly handed over my payment and he took me across the river. 

Once upon the opposite shore I thanked the ferryman to which he gave only a curt nod of his head. Continuing on my way to an undefined yet certain destination I discovered something truly awe inspiring. Along my path was a massive hound, sporting shiny pearl-like eyes, and beautiful silvery-blue fur that tapered off into a translucently scaled tail. However most notably this creature had not one but three heads, this beasts majesty was strangely comforting as on a level I could not explain I knew this beast would not be hostile unless I chose to turn back to the river’s shore. So out of curiosity and a significant bit of fear I continued past the amazing animal. As I continued along on my way I found myself confused by just how familiar all these landmarks seemed. At no point was I completely thrown off by my discoveries despite their bizarre nature. And this was quite unsettling.

It was as I continued down the cave that I started to notice others. Travelers like myself unwaveringly traveling towards a destination not a one could name. It was rather amazing come to think of it, for as we walked our numbers only grew, resulting in a near infinite diversity of people unified in a destination shrouded in mystery.

Eventually the sombre parade stopped resulting in a very long line moving slowly but surely to what we could all feel was our long awaited destination. After what felt like both an eternity and an instant I was at the front of the line faced with three figures whom I instantly recognized. Bowing in respect I addressed the three by name Minos, Aeacus, and Rhadamanthus. I implored them to be gracious in their judgment however the reason for their judgment was still foggy within my mind.

Minos was the first and last to speak, “your life was lived admirably, however you lack the heroism needed to be granted access to the Elysian Fields. For this reason you are sent to the fields of mourning where you will live as a sombre shade of who you once were” and at his word I began to walk towards an endless expanse of grey wheat and aimless wanderers. I joined their ranks and began trying to comprehend my journey's significance, starting at the beginning.

“Walking along the dimly lit caves I came upon a river…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback always appreciated :)


End file.
